Forever And Always
by nikki.rox201
Summary: Edward and Bella are finally together without having to worry about anybody else. They were happy and excited about living the rest of forever with eachother. Not everything goes as ecpected. Sequal to Together Through Time.
1. Chapter 1

"ALICE!" I screamed into the dining room, where she was sitting with Esme and Rose making wedding plans. "I told you that if you planned the wedding I get to have a veto on the checklist! I'm not backing down on this."

After Edward proposed everything was looking up. I didn't have to live without the love of my life, and we could both be together. We decided we were going to have a small wedding here at their beautiful home, and we were going to have our honeymoon in Paris. Edward was so romantic!

As we agreed he was going to change me right after the honeymoon, and we were going to, um, loose the boundaries during the honeymoon. He was very reluctant to do this, but after many discussions on the subject, he finally agreed.

We were going to have a second wedding after I was changed, but before I looked too young to be my age, for my family because they didn't even know about Edward. They would think we were crazy if they knew the truth, and Edward said it might put them in danger if they knew about the vampires.

He explained to me, during one of our many conversations about vampires, that there was a coven of vampires in Italy called the Volturi. They were like vampire royalty. They enforced the only law for vampires; keep the secret. If you didn't they sent out a group of vampires with special powers to kill you.

I loved hearing all these stories about all of their lives, and was getting to know the family again. I was extremely shocked to hear that Alice and Jasper, and Rose and Emmett were couples. I thought about it, and I figured it didn't matter; they don't remember their human life.

Alice and I were best friends. We did everything together, and she was going to be my maid of honor. We were just as close as we were before, and I couldn't imagine my life without her.

Rose and I were best friends also. She wasn't sure if she was okay with me at first, but I guess she warmed up to me. She was going to be my bridesmaid.

Esme became like my second mother. She was so kind and loving; it wasn't hard to see why Carlisle fell for her.

Carlisle was the man I looked up to most. He helped his family with everything he could, and stopped at nothing to help anybody.

Emmett was the funniest guy I had ever met. He was so big and menacing, but, like he was as a human, he was just like a giant teddy bear. He liked to joke around a lot, and was _very_ open about his intimate relationship with Rose. He even tried to give me the sex talk. Edward made him leave the room before he even opened his mouth.

Jasper and I had a complicated relationship. We loved each other like brother and sister, but we couldn't show it. He had a hard time with the whole 'vegetarian' lifestyle, because he and Alice got separated from the family at first, and he gave into his need for human blood. Alice stayed with him and tried to help him, but it was very hard for him to keep it up, so he gave up for a little while. When they found the family again, they helped get Jasper back on track. Now he was keeping a safe distance, but he still showed his love for the entire family.

It was so easy-going and laid-back in the house that I spent a lot of time there. Charlie was confused as to where I was all the time, so Edward and I decided to tell him about our relationship about a week into it. I was so nervous about Charlie embarrassing me that my hands were shaking. That was a long day.

----

_Edward and I were walking into the house after school. We had about an hour before Charlie got home, so Edward decided to help me with dinner._

_I was still very nervous about telling Charlie about our relationship. I had been dropping hints all week by talking about how sweet he was, and all the fun times we had in biology. He knew Alice was my best friend, and that I spent a lot of time there because of her. He didn't know I was there to see Edward too. We were going to fix that._

_I began marinating the chicken, and cutting the vegetables for the salad. I felt two cold strong arms wrap around my waist, and felt Edward's lips at my ear._

_"Here, let me help you with that," he whispered and the double meaning in his words made me heart flutter in my chest._

_I turned around, about to give a smart reply, but was too caught up in his eyes. They burned with love and desire. My head was already swimming when he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. I was staying pretty still, just like I was supposed to, but I just got lost in the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his nick and pushed my hands into his sort bronze hair._

_He was having none of that. He un-wrapped his arms from around my waist, unlocked my arms from around his neck, and pulled back. "Bella, behave please," he whispered, and started cutting the cucumbers._

_Edward had set very clear physical boundaries on our relationship, his intentions keeping me alive. He was always good with things like that, but I couldn't say the same for myself. I happen to forget minor things like that, and breathing, when he kissed me. _

_I went back to making the dinner, and had it all set up by the time Charlie got home. I was so nervous about this whole situation. I could tell Edward was getting annoyed with my foot constantly tapping, but I couldn't stop._

_"Bella, relax. I'm the one who has to worry about being shot at," "It's okay though, I'm bullet-proof," he added with a wink._

_"I know, it's just kind-of nerve racking knowing my dad is going to meet my fiancé," I answered. He was about to protest, but I cut him off. "I don't care if I'm not introducing you as my fiancé, you still are."_

_"It's okay Bella. Everything is going to be okay," Edward said as we heard the cruiser pull in the drive way._

_"Hey, Bells, what's for d- Bella, who's this?" Charlie asked when he saw Edward standing in the doorway._

_"Dad, this is Edward. Edward this is my dad," I said, trying to even out my voice._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you chief Swan," Edward said, and reached out his hand. "You have a beautiful home," He said, obviously trying to butter Charlie up. "And a beautiful daughter," Edward said low enough, so only I would hear. Of course I blushed at that. _

_"Well, Edward, It's a pleasure to meet you too. I don't mean this in a rude way, but why are you here?" Charlie asked. _

_'_'YES! He likes Edward! He said 'I don't mean to be rude'!" _ I thought._

_"Well, Dad, Edward is my boyfriend," I said sounding surprisingly confident._

_Surprise dominated his features for a moment before he spoke up. "Oh, well, I'm glad you told me. Will you be joining us for dinner Edward?" Charlie asked._

_"Oh, no sir. My mom is expecting me home for dinner. I just wanted to help Bella with dinner," Edward lied smoothly before walking out the door._

_----_

My dad told me later that he was proud I picked such a good guy, and he liked how Edward looked at me.

"He doesn't look at you like you're a piece of meat, or like you're a prize. He looks at you like you are the most important thing in his world. It takes a lot of maturity to act like that towards a woman," He had said. "Wait, how serious are you two?"

"Um, well, we knew each other before. I knew him from a friend from Phoenix. We were really close for a long time. I have known him for five months, but we made it official when we moved here. So, honestly, I'm in love with him," I whispered.

He looked shocked, but just shook his head and said, "I knew this was coming."

He tried to give me the sex talk too, but I just assured him that would not be happening any time soon. By that I meant not until the honeymoon. I just told him that Alice was going to New York, and asked me to come along. Charlie was very reluctant, but everything was set.

"Oh, come on Bella; just let us invite the Denali clan. They would love you!" Alice yelled pulling me out of my thoughts.

"NO!" Edward yelled down the stairs.

"Oh fine," Alice said in a normal voice knowing he could hear.

"What was that about?" I asked Alice and Rose.

"Well, Tanya Denali had a little crush on Edward over there," they whispered to me and gaggled.

"Oh really?" I asked. "What happened?"

"Well, he went all gentlemen on her, and told her he wasn't interested in her that way. Nobody had ever told her 'no' before," Rose said.

"Don't worry though. She is a good person, she just had a crush," Alice whispered.

I just smirked. I was going to be "spending the night with Alice" so I could have a little talk with my fiancé.

**Okay, Soo… The first chapter is finally up!!! I'm so sorry it took so long, but I took a vacation to Vegas, and even if I had my laptop to update the story would've been something like this…**

**"Edward and Bella got married, had 27 kids, gave 26 up for adoption so they didn't have to deal with more than one, and lived happily ever after!"**

**So, that's why it took so long. Thanks again for your support!**

**-Nikki**


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you so much," I whispered as Edward trailed searing kisses up and down my jaw. This was a normal thing for our nights. Right after Charlie would go to sleep Edward would come through the window for our…err…quality time. He still kept the boundaries he has intact, but he still finds ways to torture me.

"I love you too, love. Forever and always," he whispered the words from his proposal. He couldn't be any sweeter if he tried. He knew just the right words to get me to melt. And I did just that, every time.

"Love, if I'm going to go, I have to right now. I'm getting _really_ conferrable," Edward said, pulling away. I whimpered and he just smile and said, "Alice is going to kill me if I don't leave right now."

I had totally forgotten it was the night before my wedding. Edward was always very good at distracting me.

"Oh, I forgot about that," I whispered with an impish smile. "Okay, I'll see you at three," I whispered, pecking him on the lips again.

"I'll be at the altar, waiting," he murmured kissing me back again. And again. And again.

"I'll be the one in white," I said between kisses. He just laughed, and pulled away.

"I have to leave, or I'll end up here forever."

"I have no problem with that," I said stubbornly.

"Me either, but Alice is yelling at me in her head," he replied, wincing.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, Edward, more than you will ever know," I whispered on last time before he jumped out the window.

I sighed before hopping back in the bed. I knew tonight was going to be a long night. I was really worried about the following day. Ever since Edward was ripped away from, even if it was only for a week, I feel like he might disappear. I knew he wouldn't leave me, but that didn't relieve my worries.

When we got back to each other, we were inseparable. All the girls were jealous of me, and Edward said guys didn't have very pleasant thoughts about him.

It was kind of funny when Edward had to explain the whole "powers" thing. He told me that Alice could see the future, he could read minds, and Jasper could feel emotions. He said Emmet was stronger than most vampires, and Rosalie had her beauty. He explained that Carlisle's compassion helped him not feed on humans, and Esme's loving nature helps pull the family together. The problem was I kept giggling every time he said the word "power", and he would chuckle in response. The whole conversation took over an hour because of that.

Our relationship had been smooth for a year now, including the three months we were together in 1918. We haven't discovered how I was able to do that, but I'm sure we will eventually. For now we are just happy the past six months have gone so perfectly.

It was so nerve wracking to think about my wedding tomorrow. What if I fall? What if I wake up to early? What if I sleep in? What If-?

I was cut off by a strong wave of calmness. It must have been Jasper. Even though Jasper was struggling with the whole "no eating people" concept, we were still pretty close. He was a very good friend, and always knew how to help me. Though I'm sure his power had something to do with that.

With thoughts of Edward and our family bouncing in my head, I fell into a deep sleep.

*****

The next day I woke up to a tiny cold body jumping on me, and screaming at me to wake up.

"Alice, why are you in my room?" I asked groggily. I looked over to the clock, which read six in the morning. "The wedding is in nine hours. Does it really take that long to get ready?" I asked.

"If you want to look perfect, then of course it does. Now let's go, we have business to take care of," she said, dragging me out the door, and into her canary yellow Porsche, "Her Baby," as she calls it.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Eight of the nine hours were used up as Alice and Rosalie applied the finishing touches on my hair. Esme came through the door right as they finished.

"Hello, dear, you look absolutely stunning. I'm so proud of Edward for snagging such a fine young lady," she said, embracing me. She pulled away and said, "Charlie wants me to give you this. They're you grandmothers sapphire hair pins," She pulled out a box filled with gorgeous hair pins, with beautiful flowers made out of sapphires on the end.

"So that's something old, and something blue," Alice said, throwing me a garter. "That's something new. The vial you have on is actually the vial from my and Jasper's first wedding. So it's your something borrowed."

"Alice, Esme, Rose, thank you so much, for everything. I can't wait to be a part of your family," I whispered as I embraced them one by one.

"Okay, okay, enough with the mushy stuff," Alice said as she pulled away. "It's time to get this show on the road!"

I was struck with panic for a moment, but felt a wave of peace crash over me. Jasper must have been near.

I walked out of the room, to the top of the staircase, and hooked arms with Carlisle. Since Charlie didn't exactly know about the wedding he now thinks I am going month long trip to the Cullen's summer house in California. Edward and I were going to have our second wedding in a few years.

I was feeling nauseous as the "Here Comes the Bride" started playing. I was so scared I was going to fall, and Carlisle gave my hand a gentle comforting squeeze. That was enough to get me around the corner, to where I was able to see everybody. It was just some of the Cullens friends, but it was enough to make me nervous; they were all staring at me with their beautiful faces. I did the one thing I do best: blush.

I looked up to see an extremely dazzling Edward waiting for me, just like he promised. He looked absolutely stunning in his tux. I couldn't even begin to fathom what I did to deserve somebody like him. I definitely considered myself the luckiest women in the world. All I needed was him; if he were there, I could accomplish anything. So, using him as my inspiration, I finished the march down the aisle.

When I got there he grabbed my hand, and the preacher started the ceremony. I wasn't really paying attention to the preacher; I was too absorbed in Edward. I stared into his eyes, as he stared into mine, and I was home. He was everything-life, love, happiness- everything.

"I do," Edward stated proudly, waking me out of my Edward-induced trance long enough to pay attention to the preacher, and say "I do" at the right time.

"And do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I said through my tears. I couldn't believe this was it. After this I would be his. Forever.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the preacher exclaimed. "You may kiss the bride!"

With those words Edward grabbed me, dipped me in a very Hollywood fashion, and kissed me. Everyone in the audience (even though it wasn't very many people) erupted into applause, and we walked down the aisle, followed by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet.

We all walked outside to see a beautiful dance floor with arches made out of red roses, which matched the bridesmaid's dresses. All the center pieces had just enough red and silver to make them look classy and elegant. Alice had really outdone herself. I could never thank her enough.

The after party went exactly as planned. The father daughter dance was very sweet, and Carlisle was good about dealing with my clumsiness. I could see who taught Edward how to dance. There were plenty of pictures, wolf whistles, and other blush inducing sounds from the other vampires in the area as Edward took of the garter with his teeth, and threw it into the audience. It landed on one of Carlisle's friend's Eleazar. The first dance as husband and wife was incredibly sweet. The song was slow and sweet, and every now and then Edward would lean down and kiss me. Of course the minute our lips touched I would hear a lot of clicks and see a lot of flashes coming from everybody who had a camera with them.

It was so sweet and thoughtful, that by the time it was time to leave, right after sunset, (which was the most beautiful sunset in the entire history of Forks) I could barely even tell any time had passed at all.

When everybody had cleared out, Alice took me to her room, threw a midnight blue dress, and shut the door. When I had the dress on Alice started my make-up and made it night appropriate. Edward wouldn't tell me where we were going, and I knew we wouldn't be there in time to do something tonight, but Alice wanted to teach me how to do my make up at night.

When I was done, I walked downstairs to see my knight in shining armor waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, I ran down the stairs-and surprisingly didn't trip-and jumped into his cold, yet warm, embrace.

"Are you ready to go, love?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes," I whispered back, and kissed under his ear.

With that we were off. I had no idea where we were going, but I know that as long as my Edward was there, I knew I would be okay.

**A/N I am so so so so sorry it took me so long to update. With school getting in the way, I am hardly ever on the computer anymore, and because I was in such a hurry to get this chapter out, I didn't check it. If you notice mistakes please review and let me know. Or you could just review because you know it would make me, like most other authors, VERY happy. ******

**I also want to ask you to go to my profile, and read the summaries for the other stories I was thinking about, and tell me which one I should do next. Thanks so much!**

**-Nikki **


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella, love, wake up. We're here," Edward whispered in my ear, and then kissed under my jaw.

"Mmmm, I like waking up like that. We should do that more often," I whispered stretching. I looked out the window to an overcast sky-Alice obviously had something to do with the planning of the dates- and saw the Eiffel Tower. To say I was shocked was an under-statement. Edward had taken me to the city of love and romance for our honeymoon. We were in France.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked in a whisper/scream-others were still sleeping. "You took me to France? I am so excited! I can't wait to go sightseeing, and oh, I heard they have the _best _book stores here! And the music is amazing! I can't wait! I love you, I love you, I love you!" I whispered to him, and pulled away from his ear to kiss him.

"Yes, love, I heard you grew to fancy France. I thought it would be a great way to spend our honeymoon," he whispered in a humor filled tone and kissed me again.

"Attention, all passengers, we have arrived in Paris, France. Please remain seated until we have come to a complete stop and the seatbelt sign has been turned off. Thank you for choosing our airline, and have a nice stay." The pilot announced through the intercom.

"I am so excited," I said as I started bouncing in my seat.

"You're beginning to remind me of Alice," Edward replied, Amused.

I glared at him in response.

He just chuckled lightly, kissed my temple, and said, "I'm excited to. We are about to have to leave, so get your things together."

****

We got to the hotel about an hour later, and set all of our things down. I was about to jump out of my own skin, I was so happy to be there. Can you blame me? I had never been east of Arizona before, so it was pretty overwhelming.

We got all of our things settled, and I changed into a midnight blue strapless dress that flowed elegantly to the ground, did my make-up, and curled my hair just as Alice instructed. She left notes all throughout my bag telling me which outfits to wear at what times. They also said that if I didn't wear what I was told, she would know, and she would make me go on a weeklong shopping trip with her in California the minute we got back.

I shuddered at the thought.

Alice was very addicted to shopping, and very good at it. She loved fashion and everything that involves it. The only problem with that was that she would spend hours at the mall with me, and I wouldn't get a break other than to eat. She would bring me an endless pile of clothes to try on, and when I was finally done we would move on to the next store. This went on for _hours._ It could get torturous.

When I was done with all the primping I stepped out of the bathroom to see Edward lying on the bed looking rather ravishing in a tux. As my eyes drank him in I noticed him ogling me as well.

"Don't you look handsome on this lovely evening?" I asked with a little giggle as I stepped closer to him.

"I could ask you the same thing," he whispered to me, kissing me.

"So, where are we going this lovely evening, Mr. Cullen?" I asked as I grabbed his outstretched arm.

"That, my dear, is a surprise."

I just sighed and sucked it up. He _knew _I hated surprises, but he just love to give them to me, and sometimes I would go along with it, just because I knew he loved it. He really was an amazing guy. God, I missed him SO much when we were separated I couldn't imagine what it must have felt like to wait one hundred years. He was incredible.

We walked the streets of Paris hand in hand for a little while before we came up to a large palace like building. Edward opened the door, and led me in. The minute we were through the door, I gasped.

It was a beautiful restaurant with expensive looking table cloths, candle lit tables-of coarse-

and romantic music in the he background. It was all unbelievably romantic. Edward was my knight in shining armor. He was my Romeo. He was my everything.

"Oh my…Edward, I can't believe this! Have I recently told you how much I love you?"

"Once or twice," he replied with a sly grin, "But I definitely don't mind, Mrs. Cullen."

"Mmmm…I like the sound of that," I murmured as we approached the stewardess.

"Reservation under Cullen," Edward said politely with a dazzling smile.

It took the Stewardess a minute to gain her bearings. When she finally did she led us to a very reserved table in the back which was surrounded by a mesh curtains, and was set up like the first date in a movie.  
This whole date was like a dream.

We took our seats, and the Stewardess gave us our menus before walking off, still slightly dazed. I felt sorry for the poor girl, because I knew exactly how she felt.

"Edward, that was so mean. I told you what that face does to me, and I'm your wife! Imagine how that poor girl felt. She's probably still hyperventilating right now," I said in a light teasing tone.

"It's not my fault my beautiful wife was standing next to me looking speechless. I can't help but smile knowing I'm the one who made you look like that," he replied with that same dazzling smile plastered across his face.

I forgot how to breathe for a moment.

When I regained my composure the waiter was at the table to get our order. "Hello, my name is Brandon. I'll be your waiter for this evening. Is there _anything _I can get you, beautiful?" he asked looking directly at me and waggling his eyebrows. He made it impossible to miss the double meaning there. He was such a loser about it too.

I could tell Edward was about to say something, so I shot him an "I got this," look. I turned back to the waiter and raised my left hand, practically shoved the wedding ring in his face, and place that hand on top of Edward's. "I'll have a coke. What would you like, _hubby?_" I asked with a smirk.

"Same," Edward said in a light voice.

The waiter looked obviously disappointed that I was not available, and stomped off. I just laughed, and turned to look at Edward staring at me with a burning look in his eyes.

"Have I told you how beautiful, amazing, smart, and witty you are lately?" he asked in a husky voice.

"'Once or Twice'" I repeated his earlier statement with a smirk.

He just smiled and leaned into kiss me. This was the beginning of my amazing honeymoon.

**Okay! All done! To those who are wondering why it was so easy for Edward to be around Bella, it's because he already know's what it feels like to live without her. He went one hundred years without her, after all. And no, this won't just be all mushy happy-go-lucky honeymoon. I****t does have a plot, i promise. Thanks to all who stuck with me even though it took me three and a half years to review, and I promise things will start rolling soon. I love you all! _Review Please! (:_**

**_3 Nikki_**


End file.
